


(My Own Personal) Sleeping Beauty

by Alphum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: It reads like angst for a hot second but I promise its fluffy, M/M, Sleeping beauty kiss, True Love's Kiss, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: Kyle was off-planet for a while and only finds out that something happened to Jason when he gets back.A True Love's Kiss of the most traditional kind for JayKyle
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	(My Own Personal) Sleeping Beauty

Kyle let his flight peter off into freefall as he pierced the atmosphere. He kept his travel field up until he’d fallen far enough for there to be enough oxygen before he dropped that too. He inhaled deeply as he was assaulted by sharp, cold Earth air. There was nothing else quite like it. 78% nitrogen, 21% air, 1% assorted argon and carbon dioxide. Hal swore there was nothing like air that had been photosynthesized and Kyle privately agreed with him. 

He savored the feel of the wind against him for a moment as he fell before looking down and orienting himself. He was over Canada, nice. Not too far to fly home then. He tapped into his ring’s power and turned his free-fall into a gentle glide. After he poured on the speed, it was only about an hour’s flight to Gotham. It was midafternoon by the time he descended down into an alley a few blocks over from Jason’s apartment and willed his suit off. He had to dig through his backpack for his keys but eventually made it up to Jason’s apartment. It looked like he hadn’t checked his mail in like a month, which was unsurprising. Sometimes it took him a while to get around to it. 

Kyle let himself in as he sorted through the mail and was surprised when he came face to face with Dick and Stephanie. They were holding boxes and staring at him.

“Uh. Hey guys.” He waved awkwardly and shut the door behind himself. He dumped the stack of mail on the side table by the door and dropped his keys next to it. He glanced around and frowned. “What’s going on?” Jason’s apartment was messy. His bookshelves were empty and there were several boxes here and there.

Stephanie winced and Dick grimaced.

“Where’s Jason?” He frowned.

Stephanie averted her eyes.

Dick sighed. His eyes were sad.

Kyle refused to believe it.

“He’s at the cave. He’s in some sort of a coma.” Dick admitted, ripping the bandaid off quickly.

Kyle’s stomach knotted. He was across the apartment in an instant, throwing himself out the open window. In seconds he was streaking through the sky, a green blur traveling faster than anyone could track it. When he flex into the Batcave, the proximity alerts were blaring and Batgirl and Robin were waiting for him with readied weapons. He ignored them, flying straight over them to the sizable infirmary that the Bats kept ready.

Jason was lying there in a bed, motionless.

He looked unharmed, dressed in a cozy looking maroon sweater and tucked into crisp sheets. There was an obviously handmade blanket draped over him, lopsided and knobbly. There was a vase of daisies on top of the monitor that displayed his vitals. Pulse strong, blood pressure normal, oxygen levels steady, no abnormalities.

Kyle alighted at his side, willing away his suit as he reached out for Jason’s hand. He took care not to jostle it too much, careful of the large IV hooked into his arm.

Batgirl and Robin followed him in. Batgirl looked impassive. Robin looked pissed.

“What happened?” Kyle asked, not looking away from Jason’s face. He’d never seen him look so calm in sleep. Usually he was tossing and turning, muttering nonsense in fragments of languages Kyle didn’t know.

Robin tutted at him. “Todd was struck by a spell. He’s been comatose since then.”

“Sleep.” Batgirl corrected him as she crossed to stand on Jason’s other side.

“A spell? So there’s some way to break it, right?” Kyle looked up at her.

She bit at her lip and shrugged.

Robin huffed. “It’s not that simple. The only way to end the spell is to fulfill the parameters of the spell.”

“What’s the spell then?” Kyle asked, frowning at him.

Robin looked like he’d just eaten a lemon. “I do not know.”

“Nobody.” Batgirl said.

Kyle took that to mean that nobody knew. Kyle couldn’t believe what was happening. He’d been back on Earth for an hour and a half and now he was standing at his boyfriend’s bedside, watching him sleep. Kyle took a deep breath before he could start panicking. The Bats would fix it. The Bats always fixed it. Jason would be fine. After all, he’d overcome death before, so why should this be any different?

Kyle squeezed Jason’s hand gently and lifted his free hand to brush Jason’s hair back from his forehead. It was clean, freshly washed, and just a little messy. He combed the bangs back with his fingertips, tucking it away. He knew he was standing in front of two of Jason’s siblings but he couldn’t resist the urge to bend down and press a chase kiss to his lips. It had been long enough since their goodbye kiss and Kyle couldn’t bear to wait any longer for the next. It was sweet and sad and tender and Kyle could feel heat beginning to sting the back of his eyes as tears built. He poured all of himself, all of his feelings, all of his love into this one kiss. Maybe the last kiss he’d ever get.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. In that moment, there was nothing he wouldn’t give to look into Jason’s eyes one more time. His dumb, gorgeous, stupidly pretty eyes. He’d never seen anyone with eyes quite like Jason’s. They were the most brilliant teal that Kyle had ever seen, with darker rings just around his pupils. He knew them so well he could almost picture them in his mind, picture them just like he was looking into them.

Except that he wasn’t picturing them. He was looking into them. 

A hand in his hair distracted him from his thoughts, tugging him gently into another kiss. Jason’s lips moved softly against his own, sweet in a way he only was when he was just waking up. Kyle poured himself into the kiss all over again, elation swooping in his stomach. Jason was animated against him as he shifted the angle of the kiss and swiped his tongue across Kyle’s cupid’s bow. Jason hummed contentedly against him and the two of them slowly parted.

Jason blinked sleepily up at him. “What’cha cryin’ for, ya big lug?” Jason’s voice was soft with intimacy and scratchy with disuse.

Kyle’s eyes were indeed overflowing. He wiped his face hastily on his sleeve. “I was worried about you.” He whispered back.

“What the fuck?”

Both of them looked up.

Batgirl and Robin stared back at them, mouths open. Kyle wasn’t sure which of them had spoken.

Jason glanced around and his brow furrowed in confusion as he realized where he was. “What the fuck?” He repeated, looking down at himself. “Aw, what the fuck?” He complained when he saw the IV in his arm. He looked at Kyle and scowled. “Fucking witches, man.”

Kyle laughed until he cried as he listened to Robin yell at his predecessor and listened to Jason yell right back at him. The next few hours were a blur of Bats as they heard the news and came to confirm it. Kyle tucked away a few words for himself, admiring Jason’s brilliant blush as he confirmed that the spell was of the “True Love’s Kiss” variety. He was perfectly happy with his own private sleeping beauty. 

**Author's Note:**

> please nobody kill me for not updating my other WIPs im so sorry but i spent an hour staring at my googledocs earlier and nothing came out and my friend was having a bad day SO Stay this one's for you I hope you feel better <3


End file.
